1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to resource sharing, and in particular to a resource sharing apparatus capable of preventing transfer of unnecessary signals during switching.
2. Description of the Related Art
With rapid developments in information technology, computers becoming more prevalent in both homes and offices are often considered requisite “tools” for work, learning, leisure activities, and daily life. Sometimes a user may have more than one computer to process different tasks, often requiring access to multiple computers simultaneously. For example, a user may have one computer dedicated to work, and a second computer limited to non-work activities, such as browsing the Internet and playing video games. Traditionally, each computer is equipped with one set of input/output (IO) peripheral devices comprising, generally, a keyboard, mouse and monitor. However, this is a waste of money and space if one has several computers.
In order to solve such problems, keyboard/mouse/video (KVM) switches allow the same set of IO peripheral devices to interact with selected computers.